Stubborn
by Sarah Wayne
Summary: Riza Hawkeye revives Roy Mustang after his fight with Pride. Now, since Roy is a little handicapped, Riza is there to help. But he wants to work things out on his own, though deep down he wants her there. Not the best fic! Have mercy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or any of that jazz…Comments are welcome, creative criticism. This isn't my best story, so have pity. No flamers. THANKS! Stubborn 

Riza was running as fast as she could. She was hot, sweaty, dirty, and running on pure adrenaline. She ran through the crumbling complex, afraid of what she might find. She slid as she stopped short. Roy's body was lying motionless on the ground. Cuts adorned his face, and blood stained his clothes. She jogged over, and fell to her knees, praying for a slim chance that he'd be alive. She pressed her fingers gently to his neck. He was warm, but there was no pulse. Riza's military training went into overdrive. She tugged off Roy's tie and ripped his shirt open. She tilted his head back, ran her finger through his mouth, and then gently placed her mouth to his. She pinched his nose, took a breath and blew into his mouth. She let go of his nose and pressed five times over his heart. She checked for a heartbeat and repeated doing CPR. After five long minutes, he coughed. He threw up, and remained unconscious. He was alive, but she needed an ambulance. With no time to spare, and her adrenaline pumping, Riza lifted her fallen commanding officer and booked her way out of the complex. What Roy had been thinking to go and fight Pride by himself, she had no idea, but now wasn't the time to question his objectives. She needed to get outside and call an ambulance. She reached the grass and collapsed. She heard sirens in the distance and fell unconscious.

Riza woke up to fuzzy lights and distant voices. She was breathing pure oxygen and was weak and dazed. It took her a few minutes for register that she was in a hospital. She tried to sit up, but found her body too weak. A nurse's kind face fell into few. "Well hello dear. Glad to see you're awake. The doctor says you'll be just fine, you just need to rest and recover your strength," the nurse said. Riza didn't care if she was going to die or not, she wanted to know if Roy was going to be okay. She mustered up one last bit of energy and gripped the nurse's arm with a shaky but firm grip. She lifted off the oxygen mask. "The man, I was with. Black hair, unconscious, he had cuts on his face. Where is he?" she asked. The nurse shook her head, "I'm not sure dear. I believe he's in the emergency room," the nurse said. "Is he okay?" she asked, panicking. "I don't know. If I find out, I'll tell you," the nurse said. Riza fell limp, and let the oxygen mask slap back onto her face. She took deep breaths, trying to hold back tears. He had to be okay. She couldn't fail him. And for the first time in fifteen years, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, prayed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Riza sat by Roy's hospital bed, watching him. She had been let out of the hospital after a week, leaving with just a pulled arm muscle. She visited Roy everyday since her release, hoping that he'd finally wake up from his coma. "Hello Riza," came the voice of the nurse that took care of Roy. "Hello," she said. The nurse did what she had come to do and than sat next to the blonde. "So, I see you here everyday and I have a right to know why you come here. Are you two married?" she asked. "No," Riza said. "Are you engaged?" the nurse asked. "No," the lieutenant said. "Girlfriend?" the older woman asked. "No. We worked in the military together. I was his aid and advisor. He was my commanding officer," Riza said. "Oh. Well, you are being very kind to visit him so often. Good day dear," the nurse said and left. Riza sighed. She sat back in her chair, through her head back, and stared at the ceiling. "Riza?" She snapped her head back and stared. Roy was looking at her in a strange way. His left eye wasn't focused. "Roy.., can you hear me?" she asked. "Yeah, but, my left eye. I can't see," he said.

Riza sat, holding Roy's hand as the doctor gave Roy his prognosis. "You'll be blind in your left eye permanently. You're facial scars will heal nicely, leaving behind very unnoticeable scars. But your leg built up so much scar tissue, that you might have a permanent limp. We tried to remove as much scar tissue as possible, but you're leg looks beyond repair. The muscle is torn. You may be in a lot of pain, and I have prescribed some medications for you that should help. I wish I could do more, but I cannot," the doctor said. Roy was silent and stared at his lap. "Can I still use my alchemy?" he asked. The doctor nodded. "Yes. No damage was done to you're arms. Just a small cut on one," the doctor said.

Roy was in the hospital for a month. Riza came to visit him everyday, and when he was released, she took him into her care. He was quiet and solemn. She worried about him. They sat in his apartment, in silence, again, drinking tea. It had been two months since Roy's release from the hospital. He was always quiet and never got out much. He was edgy and always wanted to be left a lone. "I hate this," he said. Riza looked up from her tea. "I'm not like some child. Why does everyone have to take care of me? Everyone stares at me now and gives me these sympathetic looks, like I'm a poor person. I don't need there sympathy, especially not yours Hawkeye. I'm not a hopeless case that everyone needs to hold my hand. I'm not going to hurt myself. Let me be independent, I don't need your help," he said coldly. Riza dropped her teacup. "Good Roy. Good for you. Go out and be by yourself, like you always have been. Don't worry about taking your friends for granted. Yeah, maybe you do need some independence, but if you can't understand that I care, that's fine by me. I'm gone," Riza said, and slammed the door behind her. Roy stared at he door. He hadn't meant to be so cold. He sighed. The damage was done and now he had to show Hawkeye, that he could be independent, but still need her. He did. He loved her, and deep down it scared him to know that she was so close. He needed to figure out what he wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Thanks to all the people who commented on this story. I really didn't think it was that great, but I'm glad you are enjoying it. This chapter was hard to write, I wasn't sure where to start, so have mercy! (I still don't own FMA, or Roy…poo!)

Riza sat in her apartment, watching Black Hayate chase his bone around the kitchen floor. She hadn't talked with Roy or seen him since their little argument. She felt bad to have yelled at him, but he was acting so… childish. He was right, in some sense. She couldn't baby him, but the doctor's prognosis was floating around in her mind. He had a permanent limp, and was blind in one eye. There were so many horrible scenarios of what could happen to him by himself. But she knew him. He was stubborn and would never give in to his handicap. She would give him a few more days, then go and talk to him. They'd work something out. She hoped.

Roy lay down on the floor, doing sit-ups. "One-hundred twenty-three, one-hundred twenty-four…" he counted. He was determined to build his strength back up and some how get rid of this limp. There was no way, anyone, could tell him he couldn't do it. No one. He kept counting, wishing there was some way it could be easier. He thought about Riza and what he had said. He had been too cold. She was just trying to help and be there for him. He was just so confused. He kept counting. He was going to make this right. He was going to cure himself and get Riza back.

Riza hung up her coat and put Black Hayate's leash on a peg. The hyper dog chased her legs as she moved from the living room to the kitchen. The phone was ringing. She never really ever got a moment of peace. As she went to answer the phone, she almost tripped over the puppy. "Stupid mutt..," she mumbled under her breath as she picked up the phone. "First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye speaking," she said. "Um, yes, Lieutenant, Do you know a Colonel Roy Mustang?" the man on the other end asked. "Yes, I do. Is there a problem?" she asked curiously. What could have Roy gotten himself into already? "Yes, actually. My name is Dr. Myagi; I was one of the Colonel's doctors at the time when he was in the hospital. It seems that he has twisted a spinal nerve in his lower back while trying to get down the stairs. In which he fell. You are the only person we could contact to tell of his situation, if you'd like to come down to the hospital," the doctor said. "Yes, thank you," she said, and hung up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: This is the last chapter. It stinks big time, but I tried. Enjoy, and thanks to all who read this story! (Still don't own it…) 

Riza ran down the hall of the hospital and finally found Roy's room. He was sitting up in the bed, hooked to an IV and all his vital signs were fine. She walked over to the bed and eyed him. He looked up at her with a stoic expression. She shook her head and smacked him hard across the face. He closed his eyes and let the pain sink in. "Just so you know, I've been worried sick about you, but I didn't bother to help, because you were too stubborn. I didn't want to baby you. Maybe I should have," she said. "I know. I deserved that. Riza, I'm sorry. I just, I don't know, denial, I guess," he said with a sigh. "You did it to yourself. If you don't want me to help, I won't," she said. He shook his head. "No, I give up. Besides, I can't move that well," he said.

Riza sat on a stool at the side of her bed, peeling apples. She sighed as she finished one apple and picked up another one. Black Hayate watched her from his lounging place on the floor. She looked up at Roy, who was sitting up, in her bed, in his pajamas, watching her with his good eye. He gently fingered a piece of her hair. "You look nice with your hair down," he said. She looked up at him and smiled. "Umm," he said, and his stomach grumbled. He blushed and smiled sheepishly. "You want a piece?" she asked holding up the apple. "Yes… please," he said. She cut him a piece and put it on a toothpick. He was about to take it, when she said "Open up." He eyed her curiously and opened his mouth; she stuck a piece in his mouth. She smiled and laughed. "You don't need to baby me that much," he said, chewing his apple grumpily. "Sorry. It's just…funny. Mister I-Don't Take Orders From Nobody. 'Oh I can take care of myself, until I fall down the stairs and need help from my subordinate who just so happens to be a women'," she mocked. Roy fumed and Riza laughed. She leaned over and kissed him. "That make you feel any better?" she asked leaning back and continuing her apple peeling. "A little," he mumbled. She eyed him. "You think I'm pretty, don't you?" she said. Roy sunk into the bed. "Oh yes you do. Ohhh, Roy thinks I'm sexy!" she said, in very, out-of-Riza way. Roy sunk even lower into the blankets. Riza laughed. "This is sooo going to be the joke at next years Christmas party," she said happily. Roy grumbled. He didn't want to be the butt of a joke. That wasn't fair. But then again, she was taking care of him, and he did kinda' sorta' think she was sexy….


End file.
